1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transceiver, and particularly relates to a transceiver and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Transceivers are commonly used in the electronic products nowadays. For example, input facilities, such as Blu-ray players or amplifiers, output facilities, such as TVs, projectors or sound system, all use transceivers. However, some issues may arise in the two-way channel connecting the facilities when signals that are too similar are input or output at the same time. The conventional transceiver usually uses a subtractor to prepare matching signals. However, if the subtractor is not sufficiently accurate or the signals are too similar, an issue of distortion is likely to arise. Namely, interference of noises caused by glitches or residuals of subtraction may be rendered.